Is it an Act?
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a normal teenage boy with an attraction for the same gender which only his sister, Izzy, knows about. What will happen when she decides to take Alec to go see a production of Grease knowing full well what will happen once he lays eyes on the godly looks of the lead actor Magnus Bane. All characters belong to Cassy Clare guys
1. Chapter 1

**Right I got this Idea the other day so let me now what you think guys**

**Alec POV**

"Seriously Izzy why are you dragging me here?" I asked my sister as she started pulling me towards a huge catholic style building, which was the towns theatre. I was never one for the performing arts, you would usually find me being the one to fall asleep at a school production, yet here I am being dragged to the town theatre by my little sister, She was a junior at St. Raziel Academy whilst I was a senior.  
"Trust me Alec, you will love this plus Simon didn't want to come with me so to bad for you." She stated, I couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't go, he usually does anything and everything for Isabelle, like a lost puppy, that is what he was when it came to her. She was clearly hiding something. "Iz, Simon will do anything for you, what's up?"  
She sighed in contented as she rolled her eyes and turned to face me. We were standing on the entry way steps to the theatre at this point.  
"Ok fine there's a new actor at the theatre." She exclaimed, I just rolled my eyes it was always like this with her, a new hot actor she just had to check out.  
"What does this have to do with me?"I paused before adding "or anyone really?"  
"You don't understand Alec, didn't you read the flyer I put under your door this morning?" She asked shaking her head at me. "No, I didn't think it was necessary." I said closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead with my two fingers on either hand.  
"Well it was highly necessary my dear brother, you see Mom and Dad told me too take you out and when I saw the cast and the new actor I just knew." She started on her long rant.  
"The point Izzy, get to it."  
"Well here look." She said handing my the same flyer she put under my door that morning advertising the all famous musical, Grease.  
I took it from her hand and took a look at the cast. Before I even had a chance to take a proper look she was already pointing one of the actors out. "See look that one, His Names Magnus, Magnus Bane he's new," the man was an ungodly sense of HOT with glitter in his black ink hair which was in blue spikes, his skin was a caramel coloured completion he was clearly Asian judging by his eyes, hang on was he wearing cat eye contacts, damn he was HOT and getting better every second I spent looking at him.  
I didn't realize I had been staring until Izzys snapping fingers were in my face. "Earth to Alec wake up! Did you hear anything I just said to you!?"

"uuu. I don't think so." I carried on still looking at the hot piece of meat staring back at me on the piece of paper.

"fine what ever lets just go inside." she asserted grabbing my arm which had the flyer in it and pulling me though the giant wooden doors, at this point I was pretty exited for Grease (can't believe I just said that) Magnus, I loved the way his name rolled off my imaginary narrative voice so sexy, back to the point he was Danny and that meant he was in almost every scene.

Maybe this won't be bad as I first thought two and a half hours of watching a gorgeous man do his thing what could be better. Dating said gorgeous man?

'Really Alec, like he would even look at you!' the voice yelled and I knew it was right, me a lousy teenager who does nothing doesn't eat and dabbles in self harm like hell he would even take one glance at me, even if I was the only person left on earth to talk to he would stay far away.

"why so glum?" Izzy asked obviously noticing my change in mood. we were walking into the fifth theatr place thing, not sure what the called, to go watch the show.

"nothing," I said lying, "lets just watch."

"it hasn't started yet Alec, so tell me." I looked up at her slightly confused then she continued "what do you think of Magnus."

"Fucking HOT with a capital H" here's a thing you should know, my sister knew, she knew I was gay.

"see told you it would be worth while." she said grinning from ear to ear.

And so the show began.

**And so it begins, tell me if it deserves to end or be continued thanks guys :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec POV **

Grease was ok, I mean its not the sort of thing I would really watch, even on DVD, but Magnus was amazing his voice holy cow that guy could sing. I need to meet him! I mean He winked at me for goodness sakes! he winked at me and I sank deeper into my chair like a love sick puppy.  
The performance had just ended and Izzy and I decided to stay and let everyone get out of the theater before we even tried, there were a lot of people to get out of one small building all at the same time although part of me didn't really want to leave, part of me wanted to go see if I can find the cast (for Magnus).

"Hey Alec" I looked towards Izzy expecting for her to go on which she did "guess what?" she said with a grin forming on her face I swear I saw the devil dancing on her head that's how corrupt she looked at this point. I really didn't want to know what, what was but curiosity over came me and I had to ask. "what?"

"Weeeeell," she began swaying forwards and back with her hands behind her. "you know I'm the best sister in the world." I didn't have the energy to argue so I just nodded. "I have two backstage passes." at her words I felt my heart jump into my throat, I did want to meet Magnus but up until this point it was just a fantasy. I was in shock is all I can say.

"wanna go back stage with me and meet the cutey? who might I add wink at you" she questioned and how can I resist her, I nodded vigorously with a huge smile on my face that she thought it was for me too and she dragged me backstage to meet who would soon be the essence my wet dreams whether I liked it or not.

**Magnus POV**

I had just moved to Idris for my gape year after school I was looking for a get away I guess. It wasn't the first place I would have picked, given I had no idea it existed, but I found that the local theatre was looking for actors to start in grease. My high school friend Will had told me one day when we were discussing our gape year and so here I am, just finished my first performance at the Institute of royal theatre and I was feeling pretty good to be honest.

At first I was really nervous, when I looked on the CCTV monitor backstage and saw how many people there were but then something, or more like someone walked in from what I could see he was with a girl, maybe a girl friend since she was pulling him by the hand, but I don't know that for sure, do I? he was pretty tall, not as tall as me, maybe coming to just under my chin if he was lucky. He looked shy and uncomfortable I don't see how because everything he wore covered every inch of skin and he was damn hot, maybe he was just feeling out of place?

I was struck out my thoughts when the curtain raised and I was pushed to stage by its manager, I wasn't going to fail this I was going to do my best for that gorgeous piece of boy right there.

* * *

I knew I was probably never going to see him again so as I took my final bow I took a good look and winked at him, the crowed went wild probably thinking it was for all of them but I knew the truth and by the look on that boys face so did he.

Looking at him in person, and not in a black and white screen, made me realize ow beautiful he really was he had pitch black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, no offense Will, I also realized that the girl he was with couldn't have been his girl friend they looked way to much a like she was probably his sister.

I went off the stage and into my chair which said 'Great Destroyer' see the person in charge of these things thinks its funny to put it there since my name actually means, great destroyer but that's a whole other story.

I had been sitting in that chair on my phone and watching people come back stage who had seen the performance on of the women came up to me and told me how great I did, and I thanked her she then asked for my number which I gave her since she was really pretty, she had long blonde hair and green eyes and a body that could stop a truck. it was then her turn to thank me.

I was just waiting and hoping that the blue eyed black haired mystery would pop by and as if my thoughts had summoned him I saw him walking and following his sister around the backstage area. As soon as I saw the pair I got up out of my seat and began to follow them, no in a stalker way but in the way were you hind behind things and listen to what they say, not stalking in any way.

After a few minutes of following them around almost the whole back stage area they began speaking,

"Where do you think he is, Izzy." The boy said to his sister who now had a name, Izzy.

"I don't know." In a way I wished Izzy used her brothers name that way I would know what to call him, other then blue eyes.

"Maybe we should just go." he offered but there was no way I would want that I needed to meet him I came out from behind the curtain of different costumes, mostly to do with grease, and walked casually past them so that it wouldn't look like I was following them.

"Hey, Alec there he is." his sister said now I got two things, one they were looking for me which if I had knew earlier I might not have followed them and two the gorgeous angel had a name, Alec.

I didn't hear Alec say anything to respond to Izzy as I carried on walking but I did hear her call my name to stop me. which I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys guess what, This story is now off hiatus :D and I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this so I hope you enjoy :D **

**Magnus POV**

I stopped and turned around to face the pair after hearing the girl, Izzy call my name "Hello."I say my eyes darting from one sibling to the other, Isabelle was wearing a par of electric blue skinny jeans with a black belt and an amazing knee high boots paired with a black tank top. If I do say so my self this girl had amazing style sense unlike her brother who was wearing faded black jeans, black combat boots, probably Doc Martins, and a black veil brides band t-shirt underneath a black hoodie. This boy should probably wear another colour other then black like blue that would bring out his gorgeous eyes.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle." the girl, whom I already knew by name, said rather excitedly extending her hand for me to shack.

"Magnus Bane" I replied grabbing her hand and shacking it, looking over to Alec who had his gaze to the floor.

"this is my brother, Alec" again I already knew the name of this angel, and it turns out I was right about their relationship status looked up at me to the mention of his name "umm Hi." he says awkwardly with a lovely red spreading over his porcelain skin he is just to adorable.

"well i have to go but it was wonderful meeting to two of you." I say needing to get my costume off and get ready to leave.

"it was such a pleasure, you were so amazing to watch." Izzy exclaims and I get the feeling that she's the outgoing one in the family were as Alec is clearly the shy one who [probably stays n his room most of the time trying to avoid confrontation.

"oh no the pleasure was certainty mine, thank you so much for coming." I say, I really wanted Alec to speak again before I leave, I really loved hearing his rough but sexy voice even though I only heard him say practically one word. I think he noticed I was looking at him because is blush started intense once again.

"I don't think you mean that." He mumbled under his breath which caused Izzy to nudge him in the ribs and I try to suppress a laugh but opt for saying something instead "you to Alec" and I grin at him. "but you know if you don't believe me I could just give you my number then you can call me, we can arrange a date or something and I can show you how much of a pleasure it is to be around you." and then I winked at him I swear it looked like he was about to pass out, he was so cute.

"ah-hh-h o-o-k" he replied to which I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off a nearby desk and wrote down my name and number. I folded it up and handed it to the boy.

"T-thanks." he said with a stutter and red blush spreading up his neck all while his sister just stands and watches seeming to be enjoyng the show judging by her goggling eyes.

After this we said our goodbyes and he left along with his sister.

I really hope he calls me I think I really like him.

**Alec POV **

When I got home I was tired and it was late, to top it off I had school tomorrow , greeaat. As soon as I got into my bedroom I took my hoodie off and threw it nto the corner of my room. It was so hot in the theatre I couldn't wait for it to be off but it was something I couldn't risk considering the horrendous scars left on my body yet the worsted ones were on my arms.

After my hoddie was relentlessly discarded into the corner I pulled off my jeans and T-shirt, disgusted my my body I got into bed, pulled the blanks over my head and fell asleep.

I woke up to a stream of light comng through a gap but the window where the curtains didn't completely meet. I groaned pulling my duvet further over my head blocking the path of light to my face, trying to will myself back to sleep. It couldn't have been more then five minuets before the light of my bedroom was switched on probably by my mother like always, just before she goes to work she switches it on to tell me to get up and face the agonizing day.

I lay there in bed for a lttle longer mainly trying to find the guts to get up and face the cold outside my blankets. But there was also that part of me just thinking about the gorgeous man who had haunted my dreams that night. As soon as his image was in my head I knew t was time to get up and hope in the shower, which will diffidently need to be colder then usual.

My shower was cold and nice, I washed my hair which left it soaking wet and dripping all over my bedroom floor and that's forgetting the droplet trail it probably left from the bathroom to my room.

I didn't rally cate about what I wore for school so I just pulled on an Iron Maiden shirt, which was black, my the same jeans as yesterday and last my surely not least my black hoodie.

I threw my phone into my pocket, not bothering to check for anything because there was probably nothing, and I went downstairs were I saw Izzy and Jace eatingsome toast both still n their PJ's f Jaces boxers count as PJ's. I forced my self to pull my eyes away from his muscular body, He';s your brother for goodness sakes, I kept telling myself as I made my way towards the fridge to get some milk.

"So did you call yet?" I heard Izzy ask and I just rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me since my head was inside the fridge looking for milk.

"No." I said taking the milk and putting it on the counter as I went scrounging for a glass, "I can't remember what I did with the number anyway." I added opening the milk and pouring it into the tall glass.

"Alec my dear brother has a boys number!" Jace exclaimed in a jokingly manner as both Izzy and I began laughing because we knew the truth. I felt kind of bad that Jace didn't know but I couldn't risk telling him. I put the milk back into the fridge and took a seat next to Izzy at the island counter.

"All jokes aside, s she hot?" jace asked taking a bite of his toast.

"damn, hot they are," Izzy mumbled looking dazed and staring at her now empty plate as I got a death glare from Jace. "wait their hot and you lost there number?" jace said calmly but it was scary.

"umm yeah why?"I answer looking into my milk before taking a sip.

"THEY WERE HOT!" he yells in my face sending a few pieces of toast from his mouth and I could hear Izzy laughing in the background. Probably at the fact that Jace doesn't know its a guy we're talking about.

"they aren't even your type, so chill out a bit Jace." I say now finishing my milk off.

"hot s my type dude." he gives me a matter of fact look and Izzy and I burst out in fits of laughter.

"As funny as this is ."Izzy says now recovering "Ireally need to get ready for school."

"Wait why s it funny?" Jace asks and I see Isabelle roll her eyes.

"hurry" I say ignoring Jaces comment "you have an hour left before I'm leaving." I then turn to Jace "you better get ready too"

**So what do you guys think was it ok? let me know please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Its been a while I think, I'm sorry about that but thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows it makes me happy to know people like what I write, anyway here's the next chapter enjoy. **

**Alec POV **

Jace and Izzy got ready fairly quickly and before I knew it we were in the car and on our way to school. "can't you drive any faster!" Jace who was sitting in the passenger seat asked harshly.

"Damn it Jace we only just got in the car." I said staring baldly at the road.

"I know right Alec," Izzy began, "But he has got a point, your driving like a granny."

"Its called a speed limit." I said my voice dripping with annoyance.

"A bit faster didn't kill anyone." Jace protested.

"tell that to the people who've been in bad car accidents because of speeding, Oh wait you can't because their dead!" I yelled and there was a long silence as neither of them had a come back to my sentence.

The silence went on for about fifteen minutes before I pulled up in our schools rather cramped parking lot. "Right out, both of you" I ordered as soon as I took the keys out the car and the exhaust died. "gosh Alec no need to be such a parent." Izzy chirped not realising that I am pretty much the parent of this house. "well I'm sorry but weren't you the one's complaining about not getting to school fast enough?" I retorted as I watched them leave. I knew I was being harsh and was in a pretty bad mood but I was lacking my morning dose of nicotine.

To be honest that on its own wasn't the only thing pissing me off, it was also the fact that they complained so much about everything, ' you driving to slow, my football team got cut, I have a stain in my dress and I can't get it out.' They have no idea that all there problems are mine to since both our parents always worked and no one else could do these things for them. I had to cook, clean, help them with homework, get them to school, take them to games, get stains out their cloths. I did everything a parent would normally do and never anything for myself, at that thought I slammed back into the drivers seat with a huge sigh. My mind then drifted to the things I did do for myself or should I rather say to myself, the things which made me loose everything including myself.

I was thinking about the three months I hd been clean the three months I hadn't picked up a blade or lighter and held it to my skin and wondered if there was even a point in stopping or if I should just do it again right now.

That thought was sliced away when the ear piercing sound of the school bell made itself known. "crap." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my backpack off the floor on the passengers side, got out, locked the car and left. It was homeroom first that's not that important right? I asked myself as I headed the complete opposite was from where I was meant to go.

I walked onto the field crossing it quickly clutching at my bag tightly. when I reached the wall I threw myself over it landing with a thump on the other side. I walked a few more yards always from the school till I go into the woods to my usual tree. I hooked my bag to a branch above me and began to climb. when I got to the branch I sat on every time I came I reached down for my bag like I had done billions of times before.

Once my bag was safely secured between my legs I opened it and dug around for a bit before I found what I needed my lighter and ciggs. I pulled a cigarette out the box and sat it between m lips, putting the box back in my bag I lit the fag which glowed red as I inhaled the bliss which was nicotine.

Homeroom lasted an average of half an hour, it took me five minutes to get to my sanctuary so I effectively had twenty minutes to smoke all the crap I wanted before needing to head back for first lesson, that is if I wanted to go. Today I decided I would go to my first lesson which happened to be English.

* * *

I had been sitting in English listening to Mr Lance talk for almost ten minutes now and I was bored. I put my hand into my pocket to reach for my phone but instead of my phone I came across a piece of paper and I froze. I knew it was Magnus' number. What should I do? should I text him? Maybe he's busy?

Regardless of these thoughts and questions I grabbed my phone, which happened to be in the other pocket, and punched in his number. After this act I froze again having more second thoughts, What if he doesn't want to talk to me? or if its a fake number to give me false hope. I pushed the questions to the back of my mind and just sent him a message.

**Hi, its Alec, from the theatre.** My message sounded lame, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't answer me, yet the reply came right away.

**Why hello Alec from the theatre, I was wondering when I would hear from my blue eyed angel again. **In my opinion I was far from an angel but I wasn't about to blow that bubble so I just ignored that part of his message.

**Sorry I kinda lost your number**

**How'd you do that? **

**I just forgot where I put it.**

**Well I'm glad you found it**

**Me too **I was generally glad I had because I really liked this guy, the only problem was I didn't stand a chance.

**So what you doing my love? ;) I **blushed a little at this but luckily no one in class seemed to notice, not that anyone ever noticed me.

**Currently English **

**...? **

**Oh, right I'm a senior at St. Raziels Academy **This is the part where my chances get soiled unless by something magical he doesn't care but then he would leave me for another reason, I'm pointless to meddle with.

**that sound cool, and fancy.**

**Is it weird?**

**No, not at all why would you ask?  
oh just cause I'm still in school **Well that's soothing to know.

**Darling I only just left school like last year its not that bad ;) what lesson d you have next? **

**A free **I didn't really have a free but I was ditching so its kind of the same thing.

**nice how long?**

**about an hour then break **

**want to meet up? **

I was stunned by his question gathering I was bunking so that I could go smock some pot and cigarettes in the tree. Yet here in front of my stands another pretty great offer, I had no idea of what to do but it seemed that my hands already typed the answer with out any derestriction from my brain.

**Sure.**

"Alexander, is there any specific reason your not doing your work?" Mr Lance asked from behind his desk so luckily he didn't see that I was on my phone. "Just thinking Sir" I replied looking at the board trying to figure out what I was meant to be doing. Even after understanding it my attention went back towards my phone.

**Great :D how about Taki's? what time? **Came Magnus' reply.

**Shall we just meet in front and go somewhere else I can't risk people who know me seeing me and telling my parents I'm no at school. In ten minutes.**

**Sure thing my place;) no funny business I promise. **

**Sure **

The next ten minutes dragged on as I answered the questions which had been put on the board for us to do.

When it was finally time to go I hurried out making sure no one could see me I headed down to taki's.

**Well that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review, I want to know what you all think and it means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its really short and all but it was either this or nothing, so you guys got this even though you all deserve a lot better, I really have no idea what I'm doing with this story and to be honest I think the characters are really OC but anyway. Suggestions and criticism is very helpful so with that said if any of you guys have ideas on where I could take this story its all welcome and If you think that the characters are too OC tell me and I will delete this story and rewrite it but better (maybe) anyway... **

**Alec POV**

I arrived at Taki's, with a fag half way kippered down, about a minute ago and I saw Magnus coming up. I still couldn't believe such a hansom guy would give me his number let alone invite me round to his place this sort of thing just didn't happen to me I guess and it felt so surreal. I thought as he got closer and closer.

"hey," he began but stopped dead when he saw the lit cigarette between my lips, which I instantly took out of my mouth feeling slightly uneasy with his gaze of shock staring right down at me. Crap this is were things go down hill and he realises what a dork slash stupid idiot I am.

"You smoke?" was the first thing he asked before I even had a chance to answer his greeting.

'umm yeah...' I stated awkwardly still uneasy even considering the shock had been ridden from his face and was now a look of...joy? As I put the cig back in my mouth sucking slightly to get some of the poisonous shit into my lungs.

"Aren't you too young? Oh what the hell who cares," he changed the direction of conversation all welts he pulled out a packet of cigarettes for himself, well that makes sense he wasn't sure if he could smoke in front of me, and was shocked when he realised he could have blown one as he was walking, whatever.

"Why were you so shocked?" I decided to ask as I followed him down a path I presumed led to his apartment of whatever he lived in.

"Not sure, I guess you didn't really catch me as the smoking type." he shrugged.

"Exactly why no one suspects." I said without thinking referring to the other 'non-expectant' things I do. He made a sort of agreeing sound as we continued walking. I wasn't generally one to break awkward silences so I waited for him to do the dirty work. I discarded my cigarette butt somewhere behind me as we continued to walk.

"So what do you want to do? when we get to my place of course." He elaborated.

"I donno, I got some cannabis in my bag." He stopped dead in his tracks. shit, the shock look was back not sure if that was a good thing or not but I sure didn't mean to tell him that. I have no idea what it is about him but I feel like I can tell him anything and it seems like I would do that without even knowing to

"You know you shouldn't smoke that stuff." he said and continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Take that as a no." I mumbled desperate for some weed.

"I know we could order Chinese and just talk or watch a movie or something." that actually sounded fun, I hadn't done anything like that in ages. Granted that probably because I spend all my time taking pot in my room and stuff, regardless.

"that sounds fun!" I said a little to excitedly but it made him smile though and his smale was probably one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

'your blushing.' he giggled, damn it I thought as I covered my face with my hands and he giggled again making my face reddening situation even worse.

"Your to cute, mmm anyway this is it my palace." I took my hands away from my face to observe the place Magnus had deemed his palace although it just looked like an ordinary apartment building to me with brown walls and occasional broken windows.

"palace?" I questioned.

"Don't judge, I have my magnificent ways just wait till you see the inside then you'll see what I mean." I laughed at his comment and followed him into the distressed building regardless.

**...Drop a review and let me know how crap this was :) I'm sorry My mood is not great these days which is why this is so short and why its the way it is anyway thanks for everything guys your amazing :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright well I feel bad about the last chapter for some reason so I tried to do this like ASAP because you all deserve it its also kind of short so consider this the other half to the last chapter I hope you all enjoy it, and I love you all for the reviews and follows and everything your all just amazing! thank you so much.**

**Alec POV **

When I walked into Magnus' apartment I was essentially shocked to say the least a palace was a huge uderstatment. His living room was styled to look almost like a night club, that is if you tookaway the sparkling furniture, everything shinned from the dark purple walls to the white fluffy carpet. Needless to say his aparentment and his dressing demner resembled eachother rather closely.

"wow..." I stated in awe unsure of what to say next.

"Is that a good wow or a bad one?" He asked me, with a wide grin spreading his face displaying that he did indeed already know the answer to his question.

"Calling it a palace may have insulted it a little, this place is sso much better then any palace I've ever seen, Although those are all in movies." I said slightly jokingly, with a genuine smile on my face. This was when just out of the blue he kissed me. It wasn't a forced kiss or a hungry one it wasn't even on my lips but on the corner of my mouth, he had missed them purpously. I smiled wider with a blush intencing onto my already crimson cheaks and neck.

"what was that for?" I asked rubbing the spot were he had kissed me slightly, wanting to feel if anything had changed which was a stupid asumtion.

"Well I don't really know." He shrugged "how about that pizza?" He asked walking into a room which I assumed was the kitchen, mainly because I could clearly see the corner of the stove peeking ouot from where I was. I stood there in the middle of his load living room for a few minutes before, "you comming Ican't order for you I don't know what you like." He peered through the door frame as I followed his not so blindly obvious commands.

The kitchen was just as load as the other room, with flowers in the middle of a wooden table which looked like it had been coated in a thick layer of glitter, this guy really likes his glitter doesn't he? Iweondered to my self going towards Magnus who was stood at a white counter with an A5 booklet open infront of him and dialling a number on a landline.

"Heres the menu, choose which one you want." He explained pressing the call button. I looked at the open booklet infront of me and read through a few pizza names, Magaretta, Ham and cheese, chicken pepporonie and the list when on I evetually stopped and a bacon and cheese topped pizza and pointed at it has Magnus looked at me expectantly.

"Hello" Magnus spoke into the phone and Iheard someone, which sounded like a female speak on the other end.

"yes, umm I would like one ham and cheese topped pizza and one bacon and cheese pizza." Magnus said and the voice began again.

"oh then wellhave oneof those too if it going to be like that." He said and I shot him a questioning gaze and the voice went on, Magnus just smiled at me showing pretty much all his front teeth.

"No no its fine I've got drinks..." He went on togiving an address and hanging up, I never knew ording in couldbe so easy. With my siblings it was just usually a huge fight of what to order then an hours loong discussion about what they want and how they want it, when it gets to the end we don't even order anymore because someone or another hadd left crying. My family was rather eventful...

**I hope that despite its shortness you like it and will review to tell me so, but you don't have to... I got in a little teny tiny bit of fluff there just a fair warning if everything goes as planed next chapter will be long and fluffy I think I owe that to you. **


End file.
